Are We There Yet?
by Sarabellum93
Summary: Sequel to Can You Keep My Secret! AkuRIku (SoROku twins). The boys graduated from Twilight Town Academy & are off to college! Riku's history as a poor hardworking student clashes with Axel's rich & luxurious lifestyle as they head off to different colleges with Sora joining Riku while Roxas attends the same college as Axel. Long distance relationship. Dont need to read prequel!
1. Are We There Yet?

**Sequel to Can You Keep My Secret (Not necessary to read before reading this story although it helps).**

* * *

"Are we there yet?" Sora continued to kick his feet against Roxas' seat in front of him.

"Not yet baby," Roxas held onto his seat belt strap as he turned around.

"Not yet?!" Axel scoffed. "He just asked five minutes ago and we left ten minutes ago!" Axel shifted gears to speed up.

"Well it's pretty exciting." Roxas shrugged as he turned up the radio.

"More like frightening." Riku gulped from behind the drivers chair.

"Are you nervous?" Sora asked Riku, who tried to play it cool with a shoulder rub.

"Well, we're on our way to college…it's a big turning point in our lives." Riku explained his thinking.

"College parties, college sports, this is going to be awesome." Axel gave a happy sigh as Roxas nodded with a fist-bump.

"You going to run for any student body positions?" Roxas turned to ask Riku.

"Probably, if it fits into my schedule."

"What classes are you taking?" Roxas asked his follow up question.

"Well some basic general ed requirements, speech, and a psychology in relation to politics class."

"Damn, you're so smart." Roxas lifted his eyebrows.

"And sexy. If there were a General Ed for sexiness, he would have already met the requirement, and more." Axel winked from the rear view mirror.

"Awwww!" Sora gave a loud coo as Riku blushed.

"Thanks Axe," he whispered shyly.

"Hell you'd be the professor." Axel continued to smirk as he drove.

"With Sora as the TA right?" Roxas blew a kiss to his boyfriend.

"Oh? Can I enroll?" Axel asked as Roxas licked his lips to Sora, who covered his red cheeks.

"Ok, enough already!" Sora said in embarrassment.

"Hey Riku, if I need extra tutoring, will you give me extra office hours? Just you and me? One on one help?" Axel asked eagerly.

"Sora if I'm naughty will you give me detention and punish me?" Roxas begged.

"This is going to be a long drive." Riku sighed.

"How much time do we have left Roxy?" Sora bounced in his seat and gripped the back of Roxas' head rest.

"According to Axel's navigation system, we have approximately….," Roxas pressed a few buttons before he flung his head back in frustration. "Eight more hours!"

"Ooooh!" Sora whined loudly.

"This sucks." Riku folded his arms across his chest.

"Oh come on now, we're all best friends and we've got good music, great company, and Sora packed us a ton of snacks." Axel said cheerfully.

"My sexy little baby, so resourceful and prepared." Roxas winked as Sora brightened up a smile.

"I brought enough water and energy drinks too." Sora clapped.

"And a ton of milk, right?" Roxas asked innocently.

"Milk?" Sora asked back in confusion.

"Lots of sweet creamy milk." Roxas grinned as he looked at Sora's crotch, causing the brunette to gasp and cover himself with his hands.

"Roxy!" Sora shouted.

"Yep, this will be a very, long, drive." Riku shook his head while looking out the window, hiding a small yet strong smile.

* * *

**Authors Note**: And with that, I, Sarabellum, am** finally back from Hiatus**! Wooo! And I promised no sequel to Can You Keep My Secret, buttttttttt, Well I just had to keep the AkuRiku thing going!

So this sequel covers their first year of college and I barely started, which is why this is more of a tease introduction than a chapter, but I still need to write the first official chapter for it. **If you haven't read Can You Keep My Secret, you DON'T HAVE TO to understand this story**, but if you love Akuriku, soroku, or KH yaoi in general, please check it out! (Plus you might as well as I work on this story) Thank you all for your support from CYKMSecret, I hope that many of you will continue the journey with me.

Also, on **AKUROKU day** I will be releasing a new story,** Killing Loneliness**. It's the first part to a two story adventure. It's filled with gangs, plotting, and of course adorable Akuroku. Please look out for it cause I'm sure you'll get hooked after the first chapter!

Please follow, review, and share with other akuriku fans! Thanks and have a wonderful month of Axel! (Ps, it's no coincidence this is going up on AXEL DAY!)

**Living Legacy, Sarabellum**


	2. We'll Get Through It

"Yep, this will be a very, long, drive." Riku shook his head while looking out the window, hiding a small yet strong smile.

* * *

**_Two Weeks Earlier_**

Riku waited behind the auditorium's side curtain, excited yet anxious to give his final speech to Twilight Town Academy. As a child, he never would have dreamed of attending such a prestigious academy, but now he was standing before his fellow students, just twenty four hours prior to the Graduation Ceremony. He was selected to give the farewell address, after explaining the Graduation process to the entire student body. He was waiting for the last of the students to take their seats as he reviewed his notes, and just ten minutes later, he began informing the entire senior class what to expect and what was expected of them during the Ceremony. He was just about to introduce the short five minute clip that demonstrated how students should behave and where to walk during their Roll Call when Riku took a small glance downward and saw something a bit off with his podium. The silverrete was standing on the side stage, so that the movie could play in front of the main stage uninterrupted, and his podium was quite wide, yet there seemed to have been a small movement that caught his eyes. He continued his speech as if nothing were wrong before he took another look and saw that the panel in front of his legs was moving. He coughed calmly and pretended to need a sip of his emergency water bottle before the panel moved itself to reveal a smirking redhead hiding inside of the podiums interior. Riku gasped at Axel's sneaky actions before he attempted to cough it off and continue with his speech so as not to raise suspicions.

"Without further delay please enjoy the video," Riku made a quick save by distracting the students to the video as all other lights went off. Riku knelt behind his podium and whispered harshly to his boyfriend.

"What the hell are you doing?" he asked, thankful that the microphone on the podium couldn't reach his lips.

"I just couldn't stay away." Axel whispered back as Riku shook his head, inches away from Axel's.

"You're supposed to be seated in the audience." Riku said before he gulped. "The video ends in five minutes so you have until then to sneak away while the lights are off."

"That's dangerous, I can't see well enough to navigate behind stage." Axel said with a guilty smile.

"Axe, what are you doing here?" Riku asked with a whine.

"I just missed you so much. We've been so busy prepping for graduation and college…I just wanted to spend more time with my boy." Axel frowned as Riku gave an understanding smile.

"I'm sorry, you're right. We haven't had time together in a long while. Don't worry, after the Ceremony we already planned a celebratory dinner with the twins, so it's just a night away." Riku said before Axel kissed his lips gently.

"I can hardly wait my dear." Axel said as he hugged Riku.

"Please, just do me a favor and be patient until then?" Riku begged as Axel took his hand and kissed it.

"As you wish my prince." Axel said as Riku smiled.

"Thanks."

"May I have a reward kiss?" Axel asked humbly as Riku blushed.

"Ok," Riku looked up to the screen on the main stage to confirm he had just two minutes left. Axel was quick to make out with his boyfriend and Riku hated the idea of pulling away, but did so just to prepare himself for his post-video-speech.

"Love you." Axel winked before Riku stood up, cleared his throat, and began to watch the video on screen. He had gotten just ten seconds into the film before he felt something tugging downward, so when he looked, he saw Axel unzipping the silverretes pants.

"What the fuck?!" Riku bent down to be eye level with his boyfriend and swatted the redheads hands.

"I just wanted a peak, please?" Axel flirted with blinking eyelashes.

"Here? Now? Are you crazy?!" Riku was thankful that the video on stage drowned out his voice.

"Just a peek." Axel held up a hand in his sworn promise.

"If I say yes will you promise to finish until I'm through?" Riku asked as Axel smiled.

"You have my word." Axel vowed as Riku finished unzipping his pants and pulled his member out through his boxers.

"Ok you peeked." Riku was about to stand up when he felt Axel grab his length and stroke it delicately.

"I love you, Riku." Axel whispered before he started a loving and patient hand job.

"No!" Riku grabbed Axel's wrists but was unable to stop the redhead from continuing his job.

"Shh, you have to control it because you're almost up." Axel pointed to the screen behind Riku, causing the silverrete to turn around and glance at the nearly ending film.

"Axel, puh-please!" Riku begged as Axel sped his hand up.

"Shh, it's over." Axel nodded towards the screen as Riku whined, his legs trembling lightly. The lights came back on, the video stopped, and all went silent as Riku remained hidden behind his podium. "You better stand up before they send someone to make sure you're ok." Axel said, his hand still moving steadily. Riku gripped the sides of his podium and stood up shakily.

"N-now," Riku huffed before he inhaled and held it. "If you ha-have questions," Riku looked down to see Axel licking his tip, causing Riku to twitch his toes in his uniform shoes. "Pl-plea-please come by my office latter!" Riku shouted just before Axel sucked his tip whole. "Dismissed!" Riku raised a hand before the auditorium filled up with voices of excitement and exhaustion from the many anxious students.

"Not bad," Axel whispered as Riku squatted to hide behind his podium.

"Oh gosh," Riku gasped as he squeezed the sides of his podium in his hands.

"Go ahead baby, whenever you're ready." Axel cooed as Riku held his breath and then shivered. "Go on," Axel encouraged just as Riku released his load into the redheads hand. "Very good." Axel smiled as he pulled a wad of tissues out of his pocket to clean the mess.

"I, I hate you." Riku panted as he quickly fixed his pants.

"Love you too baby." Axel kissed Riku's red cheek before the two quickly exited the stage.

That next day, Riku was surprised to see Axel looking as nervous as ever in his tuxedo, pacing his dorm anxiously.

"You ok?" Riku asked as he sat on Axel's bed, trying to survive the last few minutes leading up to the graduation ceremony.

"Yeah," Axel said without giving it much thought.

"What's got you troubled?" Riku had to ask.

"It's just, I haven't seen him in so long, and I can't help but wonder if he'll actually show up." Axel shrugged.

"He?" Riku asked curiously.

"My dad." Axel stopped pacing to stare at the floor.

"OH," Riku didn't know how to respond, so he gulped.

"For once, I just want him to see me and be proud." Axel shrugged.

"I'm sure he is. I know I am." Riku walked up to his boyfriend a put a hand on his shoulder.

"Thanks," Axel gave a half hearted smile before he sighed. "Well, come on, we can't be late to our own high school graduation!" He chuckled before he offered his arm, which Riku gladly took.

Hours later, the couple, along with the entire senior class of Twilight Town Academy, threw their graduation caps up in the air and smiled happily as they fell down.

"We did it!" Sora shouted happily as Roxas hugged him tightly.

"Time to party!" Roxas shouted loudly.

"Yeah, let's get out of here." Axel said with an arm around Riku's shoulder.

"Riku! Riku?" A small voice neared.

"Nana!" Riku turned around having immediately recognized the voice.

"My grown up grandson!" Nana hugged Riku with all her might as Riku was careful to be strong yet gentle in return.

"I can't believe you're here!" Riku exclaimed with a wide smile.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." Nana smiled in return.

"It means so much to me to have you here." Riku held Nana's hands gratefully, a hint of guilt residing inside of him as he knew Axel watched on, possibly with envy.

"I'm very happy to be a witness. And not just to you." Nana patted Riku's chest before she stood before Axel.

"Hello ma'am." Axel bowed his head respectfully.

"You are without a doubt a fine young mine." Nana smiled sincerely. "Your family must be proud of who you've grown up to be."

"I certainly hope so, ma'am." Axel gave a friendly smile.

"You already look like a success to me." Nana nodded proudly. "Now, I won't intervene too long. I just had to say how proud I am, of both of you." Nana pointed to Riku and then Axel before the two smiled.

"Thanks Nana!" Riku hugged her.

"Thank you very much." Axel bowed once again.

"I'm telling you Riku," Nana pointed a stiff finger, "you may have found Prince Charming himself, so hold on tight to him." She said before she laughed.

"You are far too kind," Axel said modestly.

"So very polite." Nana shook her head happily. "Now then, I'm sure you have plans with your friends, so get going." Nana waved Riku off.

"Oh, but," Riku started to interrupt.

"Nonsense. I'll spend tie with you tomorrow so enjoy your friends today." She gave Riku and Axel each one more hug before leaving.

"She's such a kind woman." Roxas noticed from the background.

"She did a wonderful job raising MY prince charming." Axel smiled as he took Riku's hand.

"Thank you." Riku mouthed before he gently kissed Axe's lips.

"Aww!" Sora squealed happily.

"Come on, let's get dinner." Roxas patted his tummy before the four walked to Axel's car. The redhead had just unlocked the car when his phone rang.

"Hello?" he answered curiously. "Oh, um, yes I'm free at the moment." He gulped before Sora, Roxas, and Riku all froze outside of the car doors. "N-no Sir. Yes Sir. Of course. Yes. When? Now? No, no not at all. Yes Sir; I understand. Thirty minutes. Ok. Goodbye." Axel hung up before he sighed.

"Everything ok?" Roxas asked first.

"It, it was my dad." Axel looked at the phone in his palm.

"What did he say?" Riku asked as Axel unlocked the car and everyone got inside.

"He says he wants to take me out to dinner." Axel said before it went quiet. "He invited you all, his treat."

"Sweet! Where are we going?" Roxas asked with excitement in the front seat before Sora, sitting behind him, shoved one of his shoulders. "Ow!"

"Rox, we can't intrude." Sora whispered.

"No, please, come with me. I hate seeing him just the two of us, so it helps to have people around." Axel sighed as he started driving.

"Why?" Riku asked.

"When I'm alone with him, all he does is criticize me for not being good enough." Axel rolled his eyes as they left campus grounds.

"I can't imagine what your dad's scale of 'good' is if it isn't you." Sora frowned in pity. "You're like, perfect." Sora smiled before Axel gave a thankful smile back.

"Thank you."

"He really is." Riku agreed before Axel smiled wider.

"Thank you baby." Axel winked to Riku.

"So wait, where are we eating?" Roxas asked as Sora sighed in annoyance.

"Some Italian place." Axel drove casually as Riku tried to mentally prepare himself for a man he was more intimidated by than any other. True he and never even met the guy, but the stories he heard from Axel, and the name alone were worthy of a respectful fear.

"You nervous?" Roxas asked Axel, who shrugged.

"Kind of but I don't know. For the record dating twins probably isn't as accepted at home as it is at TTA, so," Axel coughed.

"No worries. Just introduce us as twins and we'll hold off on the PDA." Sora smiled.

"We will?" Roxas whined.

"Roxy!" Sora ordered.

"Fine, we will." Roxas groaned in obedience.

"Well I'm sure it'll be fun." Sora remained optimistic as they continued to drive with memories of their high school adventures and their excitement concerning college.

"Should we wait here?" Roxas asked as he and the others stood outside of a five star restaurant.

"He should be here soon." Axel looked around.

"Hello, Axel." A tall man walked up from behind the group.

"Hello," Axel gave a mini bow in respect.

"Don't be rude. Introduce me to your friends." Axel's father cleared his throat.

"Of course. This is my good friend Roxas, his twin Sora, and Riku." Axel pointed to each.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Sora shook hands.

"The pleasure is mine." Axel's father said.

"It really is an honor to meet a business man with your impressive influence on our economy." Roxas lowered his head politely.

"I am pleased to hear such opinions." Axel's father nodded in return.

"Mr. Lea." Riku coughed with a low bow, nervous beyond any other words.

"You seem familiar." Axel's father crossed his arms across his chest. "Were you one of the friends Axel hosted regularly at the mansion?"

"No sir," Riku shook his head honestly.

"Perhaps the son of one of my wife's tennis club members?"

"No sir," Riku repeated.

"Ah yes!" Mr. Lea snapped his fingers. The boy in the papers. Grew up in the underbelly of Hollow Bastian with no munny and no parents, yet has managed not only to attend Twilight Town's Prestigious Academy, but also served as President as a Junior while maintaining a high Grade Point Average and serving as Varsity Soccer Captain. That is quite impressive, to say the least." Mr. Lea smiled as Riku bowed once more.

"Thank you, Sir."

"Very well mannered. I'm sure your parents would be proud." Mr. Lea said before Axel coughed.

"Dad," Axel started.

"Do not interrupt me, boy. Learn some manners from this friend of yours." Mr. Lea growled before Axel swallowed.

"Yes sir," the young redhead whispered.

"Now, who is hungry? I'd like to catch a bite before my next flight." The prosperous business man clapped his hands and entered the restaurant with the four teens following.

They all sat down with Mr. Lea at the head of the table and Axel at the other with Sora across from Roxas and Riku next to Sora.

"So, tell me, what do you all plan on doing for college and thereafter?" Mr. Lea asked as they waited for their meal.

"I'm attending the University of Twilight Town with a major in Business economics and a minor in International Relations." Roxas spoke first.

"University of Twilight Town? The same university that my son will be attending, with no doubt the same major and minor. I assume you two must be close friends."

"Yes sir." Roxas smiled.

"That is good to hear. I'm sure you will be most successful, and perhaps even a future business partner for my son." Mr. Lea smiled.

"Thank you, I certainly hope so." Roxas smiled to Axel, who nodded with an excited smile.

"What about you?" Mr. Lea looked to Sora.

"I'm going to Destiny University with a major in Politics and a minor in macroeconomics." Sora clapped his hands once.

"Impressive." Mr. Lea nodded. "You two must be sad to be separating, as twins. Destiny University is quite far from TTU." Mr. Lea commented before Sora frowned.

"Yeah, it'll be our first time away." Sora bit his lip, wishing he didn't have to hide his relationship.

"We'll get through it." Roxas smiled, hiding a wink when Mr. Lea looked away.

"What about you?" Mr. Lea turned to Riku.

"I'm attending the same University as Sora, with a double major in Law and Politics with a minor in Business." Riku said shyly.

"Law and Politics?" Mr. Lea asked in shock.

"Yes sir." Riku coughed.

"Ever considered a major in business instead of a minor?" Mr. Lea asked.

"I haven't given it much thought." Riku shifted in his chair.

"You should. I could use a hard working young man such as yourself." Mr. Lea raised a glass of water as Riku looked to Axel all while Axel looked to Riku, each looking for translation of some sort.

"I, I shall." Riku nodded hastily. "Thank you, it would be an honor to work for you." Riku smiled.

"Now, let's eat." Mr. Lea clapped as the food came to their private room.

The five ate discussing recent politic debates, economic issues, and international relations. After paying for the generous meal, Mr. Lea dismissed himself abruptly as he shook hands with all of the high school graduates, even his son.

"Dude, your dad is awesome!" Roxas clapped his hands before he sighed happily in Axel's front seat.

"Yeah, he seems nice." Sora agreed from the back seat.

"He had no problem coming to dinner to brag about business and scout for new interns, yet couldn't watch me walk for graduation? He's a joke and he missed it on purpose just to prove that he doesn't have to care." Axel gripped the steering wheel tightly in a calm rage.

"He seems very busy; he's a really important business man. I mean, you'd have to go to another planet to not know who your dad is. You come from a family that's been successful for too many generations to count!" Roxas threw his hands up in the air.

"That's true. That's why he hates me. I'm his only son, and I'm going to ruin that reputation he and my forefathers have worked so hard to achieve." Axel sighed.

"Axel, you know that's not true." Riku said sympathetically.

"I was never good enough. It's fine. I know he wishes Kairi was a man and I was a girl. He's always groomed her for success when he realized early on that I'd only let him down."

"Axel, you can't believe that." Riku frowned.

"It's fine. I got used to it and moved on. I can only do what I can and hope it's enough to keep me in the family." Axel shook his head.

"I'm sure your dad will recognize just how special you are soon enough." Sora smiled.

"Thanks Sora. I'll ignore how it makes me sound stupid and take it as a compliment." Axel muttered.

"Hey he's just trying to help. And he's right. Your dad will see you shine in college when you have the opportunities to do so." Roxas smiled.

"Well, let's just go back to the dorms. We have to leave tomorrow night to drive to Destiny University anyway." Axel said.

"I can't believe I'm leaving you soon Roxy." Sora frowned before Roxas turned around from the front seat.

"Don't worry baby, I'll skype and visit you every chance I get." Roxas winked.

"You think it's as hard as they say? To have a long distance relationship?" Riku asked aloud.

"We'll get through it." Axel nodded before it went quiet for the rest of the way back.

The boys went back to their own dorms, each meditating on the challenges that college would bring.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Another chapter in. So here we finally meet Axel's dad! He's a bit intimidating, but don't worry there's more of him in this story. Nana also made a guest appearance but I'm not sure if I have much use for her in the rest of the storyline. Anyways thank you to everyone who is reading and following!

To SoraXRoxaslover15: Thanks! Yes I do find soroku to be an adorable pair and akuriku is a cute unique one as well so I'm glad that you enjoy these pairings.

To xXGrell SutcliffXx: Yes, I'm back! Thank you so much for the review!

To Major Anime Fangirl and Violet: I am so happy that you are reading this and are determined to read all of this! I hope I shall not let you down. Glad to know you aren't going anywhere. Thank you for your enthusiasm, it really is great!

To SoRikuR0x: Yes, I am back lol. It feels like it's been forever lol. I'm so honored to hear how excited you got when you received the notification about the story. I'm excited for this story and for Killing Loneliness and of course, for Get Addicted! Yes I got the message, I shall respond to it shortly! Sorry for the delay. If you notice, I put Living Legacy at the end of every chapter, and when I post the final chapter, I add Silent Sacrifice. It's to symbolize the end of the story. Sometimes I forget and add it elsewhere, depends on my mood lol. Thank you, it's great to be back.

RoxasVentusHikari: Yes, I am very excited to add the long distance relationship element to this story! Thank you so much for reviewing and for reading!

Please check my profile for 44 other KH yaoi stories and follow me to get updated for when new stories will come out!

**Living Legacy, Sarabellum**


	3. A Serious Discussion

"You think it's as hard as they say? To have a long distance relationship?" Riku asked aloud.

"We'll get through it." Axel nodded before it went quiet for the rest of the way back.

The boys went back to their own dorms, each meditating on the challenges that college would bring. After a few hours, Axel called Riku, asking where he was.

"Hey," Riku whispered.

"Hey, you aren't in your room?" Axel asked as if to confess he was right outside the door.

"No, I'm in the auditorium." Riku confessed. Technically speaking, the auditorium was to be closed after five pm and off limits when not in use, but since Riku had the key and Axel wouldn't bust him for missing the curfew, he decided to enjoy the privacy.

"What are you doing there?" Axel had to ask.

"Just, thinking." Riku shrugged to himself.

"Oh," Axel said quietly.

"You should join me." Riku said nervously.

"I'm on my way." Axel said before he hung up. When the redhead got there he sat next to Riku on the empty stage, the large room nearly too dark for comfort.

"You ok?" Axel had to ask since Riku had remained silent and stiff all the while.

"Just, thinking." Riku looked up at the ceiling before he lied down.

"About?" Axel asked curiously.

"About, what your dad said." Riku rolled to give Axel his back.

"Look I'm over it. I'm fine, really. It doesn't bother me much." Axel shrugged.

"No, no it's about what he said to me." Riku said shyly.

"What did he say?" Axel scooted closer to Riku to ask.

"He said I was an honest hard worker, and that he could use more employees like me." Riku sat up slowly.

"Well it's true." Axel rubbed Riku's shoulder approvingly.

"No, it's not." Riku shook his head in shame.

"Baby what are you talking about?" Axel wasn't following.

"I, I'm not an honest worker. I don't deserve to work for his company." Riku shook his head again.

"Stop saying that." Axel ran his palm over Riku's back.

"You don't know Axel." Riku sighed angrily.

"Don't know what?" Axel asked.

"I, I don't want to tell you. It's been over a year that we've dated, but I'm still too ashamed to tell you." Riku hid his body in Axel's arms.

"Tell me what baby?" Axel held Riku comfortingly and rocked slowly.

"I, I used to earn munny in horrible, horrible ways." Riku's words choked before he started to cry.

"Come on, let's go to my room." Axel carried Riku quickly to his own dorm and set him on the bed. "It's fine, shhh," Axel cooed.

"You'd hate me if you knew," Riku continued to sniffle.

"I could never hate you." Axel whispered as Riku hid his face in Axel's shoulder.

"I hate myself!" Riku mumbled into Axel's shirt.

"Just calm down baby, calm down." Axel rubbed Riku's back as soothingly as he could. "What's wrong baby?"

"I, I can't tell you Axel," Riku sniffled loudly.

"Riku," Axel grabbed Axel's shoulders firmly. "It's okay." He said slowly as Riku wiped his eyes.

"I, I didn't mean for it to happen. I didn't know what I was doing. I didn't know any better." Riku gave a pitiful lip bite.

"Didn't know better?" Axel questioned.

"When my dad left, my grandma and I inherited his debt. They came a lot, knocking on our door, demanding payment that we didn't have. I was eight when I started working part time at the local grocery, just doing basic labor like cleaning and bagging. I mostly worked for tips but it wasn't enough and one day my boss asked what I was doing with the munny I earned at such an age, and I told him how I was spending the munny before I even earned it because of the debt. He, he said he would help me. He said he'd let me earn more munny. I, I thought he'd give me a raise. I didn't know at first." Riku shook his head.

"Didn't know what?" Axel's eyes went wide with a curious hesitation.

"He took me to the back room and said if I wanted the munny, I had to keep it a secret or else I wouldn't get any munny. Then he, he fondled me." Riku bit his own bent index finger in nerves.

"Oh Riku," Axel shook his head as if it were a dream.

"I needed the munny so damn bad!" Riku hid his face in his hands. "I knew it wasn't usual, and even when I realized it was wrong, I didn't stop." Riku shook his head. "I was just so tired." Riku gulped. "So tired of going to bed hungry, knowing Nana was too." Riku sniffled as he bit his lip. "I never told her, because I knew she'd be ashamed of me." Riku's lips trembled in humiliation. "Like I'm ashamed." He whispered. "And I don't blame you if," Riku started but silenced himself when Axel put his face in his hands as his shoulders bounced.

"Axel?" Riku swallowed the tears in his throats as he watched his boyfriend silently sob.

"I'm sorry." Axel cried. "I'm so sorry!"

"It wasn't your fau,"

"Yes it was!" Axel screamed. "I, I failed you. I couldn't help you at my party, and then the debt," Axel couldn't finish his sentence as Riku watched the redhead mourn in a way he had never before witnessed.

"It wasn't your responsibility." Riku said calmly.

"Well it is now, you hear?!" Axel wiped his sleeve messily across his face. "I'll take care of you, ok? I won't ever let you suffer again. I'll find that dirty, perverted, foul piece of," Axel started before Riku stopped him.

"I gave him consent." Riku whispered.

"You're a fucking minor!" Axel stood up in rage. "Your consent doesn't mean fucking shit and he knew it!" Axel knocked over the chair beside him.

"Axel?" Riku asked timidly in fear.

"I, he, you," Axel shook his head. "He hurt you. He hurt you and I once again failed,"

"It was my choice." Riku confessed. "He asked if I was comfortable with it, and I said that I needed the munny so we kept going."

"Did he rape you?" Axel asked.

"No, no he never did that. It started with just fondling over clothes, then he worked his way into my underwear with his hands, but he only inserted one of his fat fingers once." Riku said quietly as he got shy.

Axel inhaled deep, clearly bothered and thinking as Riku coughed.

"It hurt so bad without lube or lotion that I couldn't walk home in time for supper and nana scolded me for being late. I wanted to tell her I was making more munny, but I just couldn't magically pull out three times the amount I was supposed to make without her getting suspicious. I walked home as fast as I could but I was sore from how rough he was for my first time, and when I got home and Nana punished me, my ass hurt twice as much and I went to bed with no supper. The next day I told my boss I couldn't play any more if I was going to get in trouble, so he just played with the outside without going inside after that." Riku said as gently as he could.

"How dare he?" Axel shook his head angrily.

"I let him continue, I was the one who was accepting munny for what I was letting him do."

"You were eight fucking years old." Axel spat out the words.

"I didn't stop until I was twelve." Riku whispered.

"You let him molest you for four years?!" Axel asked with wide eyes.

"I," Riku began to choke up again. "I,"

"Oh, oh Riku," Axel shook his head, regretting his words immediately.

"I was fucking hungry." Riku shivered as a silent tear fell from Axel's clenched eyes.

"I know baby." Axel held Riku as tightly as his arms could squeeze, loving how Riku squeezed back with all of his strength.

"I was so skinny and I wasn't growing and I was constantly getting sick." Riku sniffled.

"Shh, it's not your fault. You're here now, and you're doing amazing things, all on your own." Axel cupped Riku's face gently. "Amazing things. I am so fucking proud of you." Axel hugged Riku. "I'm so proud of the man you're turning into." Axel brushed Riku's bangs behind his ear.

"Thank you." Riku gave a shaky smile.

"Listen to me," Axel said as he let out a deep sigh. "You are precious, and you are going to be taken care of from now on. Your hard work has paid off and I will be sure of it. I love you. I love you so much Riku." Axel tightened his arms as Riku did the same. "You are mine, and I am so proud of you." Axel smiled.

"Axel?" Riku asked into Axel's neck.

"Yeah baby?" Axel asked back.

"I love you too." Riku said as Axel chuckled. "It means a lot, to hear you say you're proud." Riku confessed.

"It's the truth, my prince." Axel smiled in affirmation of the blush that crept onto Riku's cheeks.

"I'm sorry you had to know that about me. I'm sorry." Riku apologized.

"Shh, it's ok. There's no need to be sorry. You're going to be just fine." Axel kissed Riku's cheek.

"I, I think I'll go to bed early. My head hurts." Riku sighed as he rubbed his eyes.

"You, sure that's best?" Axel asked hesitantly.

"Why not?" Riku asked with a nervous chuckle.

"Well we just had a serious talk, I mean, is bed really a good idea?" Axel asked shyly.

"I'm too tired to do anything else and my head hurts and I just want to sleep." Riku sighed.

"Of course my dear." Axel turned off the main light and changed into his sleepwear before joining Riku in bed. "Goodnight." Axel said as he looped an arm around Riku.

"Goodnight." Riku smiled as he snuggled into Axel's warmth.

The next morning, Axel woke up to see that Riku was no longer in bed, causing him to panic as he sprawled over the bed to find his phone.

"Riku?!" Axel shouted as he searched for his phone, wanting to call his boyfriend.

"Hello?" Roxas knocked on Axel's door.

"Hey," Axel opened the door, shirtless and sporting his boxers proudly.

"Dude, you were supposed to be ready like an hour ago!" Roxas shoved Axel playfully.

"Ugh, long night." Axel sighed, remembering the nightmare he had about Riku's unfortunate past.

"Usually I'd make an inappropriate joke about you and Riku, but he's with Sora right now and apparently he isn't feeling as….happy….as I'm sure he'd be otherwise." Roxas smirked.

"Wait, he's unhappy?" Axel asked.

"You're such a cute boyfriend Axel." Roxas chuckled.

"Is Riku happy or not?" Axel cut to the chase.

"I don't know. He just showed up super early and started talking to Sora so I started packing the last of our stuff and now I'm here getting you. We're supposed to pack the car so we can leave to go take our boys to their campus before we go to ours." Roxas lectured.

"I know," Axel shook his head. "I'll put my clothes on and then I just have to load up the car."

"Sweet, I'll help." Roxas said before he and Axel finished preparing for their trip. Hours passed as Axel began to sweat, moving all of the boxes into the car in the most efficient way possible. "So, you and Riku got into a fight?" Roxas asked.

"No, why?" Axel asked back.

"Well it's three in the afternoon now and you still haven't said anything to Riku. It's like a record." Roxas shrugged.

"We uh, had a serious discussion last night so I guess he just wants space." Axel said, not texting Riku because he wanted Riku to be the first.

"Oh, well we just need to put his stuff in the car, and the last of Sora's stuff and then we're ready." Roxas huffed as he stared at Axel's SUV cramped with boxes of their belongings. "Thankfully you have this giant SUV to fit all of our crap." Roxas admired.

"It comes in handy." Axel shrugged. "Much harder to drive than the racer I usually use." Axel sighed.

"Alright, let's go get your boyfriends stuff." Roxas said before Axel followed after.

"Hey Roxy!" Sora waved cheerfully when Roxas opened the door to his own dorm.

"Hey baby." Roxas kissed Sora's cheek.

"Hey sweetie." Axel greeted Riku from a distance.

"Hey," Riku looked at the floor.

"You ok?" Axel asked before Riku shook his head.

"I'm fine."

"Alright." Axel said, his tone making it evident that he didn't believe the silverrete, but didn't press the matter further.

"Is everything packed?" Sora asked to break the tension.

"Well I have to put Riku's stuff in the back, and I think you have some stuff left." Axel said.

"Let's get the last of it." Roxas suggested, so Axel went to the pile of Riku's boxes and bags just before Riku stopped him.

"I can do it." Riku stepped in front of his belongings.

"I don't mind." Axel smiled.

"I said I can do it."

"I know but I," Axel started, but Riku interrupted.

"I can do it myself I don't need you doing everything for me." Riku huffed as he picked up a heavy box.

"As you wish." Axel bowed his head before Riku marched out of his dorm. The silver haired boy found that Roxas was following him with one of the last of Sora's boxes, but the two remained silent until they reached the car.

"You know," Roxas began as he fit Sora's box in place. "He offers because he wants to. He knows you're strong; he knows you are capable and intelligent; he just wants to take care of you. He thinks very highly of you, you know. Sometimes, just hearing the way he talks about you," Roxas paused to chuckle. "Makes me feel like I'm a bad boyfriend in comparison." Roxas shrugged as Riku looked down in guilt. "He sees you as a prince, and he just wants to treat you as such. I'm sure it has its moments where even being treated as royalty gets old, but he does it cause he thinks you're worthy of such attention. He cares about you more than I think even you know." Roxas smiled. "As he should. You are a good guy Riku. Axel just wants to be sure that he can care for you properly…and I think he'd appreciate it if you said that you did." Roxas coughed before he began to walk back to the dorm.

"Wait!" Riku put his box down and ran after the blonde. "How, how do I show him I appreciate it? I can't possibly present him a gift that has any value worthy of his stature. It's, it's embarrassing." Riku whispered. "I want to spoil him as he does me, but I can't." Riku shrugged emptily.

"A guy like Axel already has all he could want to own, and he already has you as his boyfriend," Roxas said. "Words go a long way with someone like him. Tell him you appreciate it and well, if I were you, I'd make sure he knew how much you are glad to have him."

"I can do that." Riku said shyly.

"Come on," Roxas led the rest of the way back to the dorm to find Sora babbling on to Axel about how excited and nervous he was for college.

"And that's why I'm super happy to have Riku as my roommate!" Sora bubbled just as Riku and Roxas entered the dorm.

"Don't make me jealous," Axel joked as Roxas looked to Riku, nodding to encourage Riku to do as they had just discussed.

"I'm the jealous one." Riku scoffed.

"Why?" Sora asked naively.

"Cause, Roxas is going to room with Axel, and I wish I could be with him." Riku whispered.

"Awww, Riku is so cute." Sora giggled.

"Shut up!" Riku shoved Sora playfully.

"Cute." Roxas agreed with his twin.

"I'm going to miss you so much." Riku looked to Axel. "A lot."

"I'll miss you too, but don't worry, we'll webcam every second we can and I'll visit you whenever possible." Axel walked up to Riku and held him gently.

"I know I just," Riku looked away in his nervousness. "I don't want to go without you." Riku looked Axel in the eye.

"I love you Riku." Axel kissed Riku's cheek.

"I love you too." Riku rested against Axel's chest.

"We should get going." Roxas checked his watch.

"Ok, let's get the rest of your stuff in the car." Axel squeezed Riku's bicep.

"Can you help me?" Riku asked, playing innocent, realizing that he really did like having someone as protective and caring as Axel.

"Of course, my prince." Axel bowed, kissed Riku's temple, and snapped to get Roxas to take a box before the redhead took an even bigger box. Within the next hour, they had cramped everything into the car and set out on the road.

"Ok, no bathroom breaks until the third or fourth hour." Axel said clearly before Sora groaned.

"Ugh, are we there yet?"

* * *

**Author's Note:** Sorry it's been a while since I posted! I finally got down to business and typed **50 pages of Get Addicted** so I'm happy about that but I have a long way to go.

And poor Riku with his past. I'm done torturing him, I swear! lol at least in this story haha.

Anyway, I don't have much time so I wont do reader responses (sorry!) but I just want to say thanks to:

Luckycat222

SoraXRoxaslover15

SoRikuR0x

xXGrell SutcliffXx

RoxasVentusHikari

Fangirl & violet

For your reviews and I appreciate your thoughts and time.

Hope you all liked this chapter, see you soon for the next one!

**Living Legacy, Sarabellum**


	4. Long Road Ahead

"I wish I could just sleep until we get there." Roxas yawned.

"Easy for you to say, you're driving the last half." Axel rolled his eyes from behind the wheel.

"Goodnight!" Sora laughed playfully from the backseat.

"Oh whatever!" Roxas laughed along.

"I'm glad we don't have to do any of the driving." Sora stretched his arms and legs.

"Keep rubbing it in and you'll be doing all the walking." Axel glared from the rear view mirror.

"Roxy!" Sora tattled.

"Axe, give him a break. It's not his fault he's so cute." Roxas winked to Sora, who was sitting behind him.

"Thank you Roxy." Sora smiled.

"How many times do I have to remind you that you're his twin? If he compliments you, he's just complimenting himself." Axel scoffed.

"He's the cute twin." Roxas argued.

"I still think I have a good argument." Axel shook his head to himself. The car drove with loud music, a mini snack fight were Sora threw his crackers at Roxas, who threw his chips back at his twin, and a lecturing session from Riku about how messy and childish it all was.

"Yes mother." Roxas huffed after Riku finished his lecture.

"I'm just saying we shouldn't wreck Axel's car. This place is a dump now with crumbs and plastic all over." Riku kicked his feet free of empty chip bags to prove his point.

"Oh please, he could buy a new car and throw this one away if he really didn't want to clean it." Roxas mumbled.

"I'll just have us empty out the back once we drove those two off." Axel said to Roxas before he pointed to Sora and Riku.

"Orrrrr, you could just have your bossy motherly boyfriend clean it since he's the one who's complaining." Roxas folded his arms stubbornly.

"Like hell would I ever make Riku do such a thing." Axel laughed at the ridiculousness.

"I wouldn't mind." Riku spoke up for himself.

"No baby, cleaning is beneath you so I'll just make Roxas do it." Axel shrugged.

"What?" Roxas whined. "Sora?!"

"You started the stupid food fight." Sora pointed in his own guilt.

"Oh I see, Axel threatens you and you call me for backup; Axel threatens me and you blame me?" Roxas folded his arms across his chest. "I'm officially the cute twin."

"Those two are so much work." Riku whispered as Sora giggled.

"Ok, one more hour and then bathroom break." Axel said happily, knowing that he and Roxas would drive from then on.

"Ok, I'm going to nap for an hour." Roxas adjusted his seatbelt.

"I want to nap now." Sora yawned.

"Me too." Riku closed his eyes. It was silent for a few minutes before Sora whimpered loudly.

"What's wrong baby?" Roxas asked quietly.

"I can't sleep without you holding me and now, now," Sora sniffled. "Now I'm not going to have you at all." Sora frowned.

"Don't worry," Roxas turned around and smiled. "You'll have Riku so you won't be alone." Roxas said to cheer Sora up.

"Well, what about our usual goodnight and good morning ritual?" Sora asked shyly.

"What ritual?" Riku asked Sora.

"Ummmm," Sora bit his lip.

"Yeah Sora, what ritual?" Roxas mocked with a sly grin.

"It's nothing." Sora gulped.

"Oh no, you have to tell now!" Axel encouraged.

"It's just something Roxy and I do for each other before and after bed sometimes." Sora shrugged.

"Sometimes?" Roxas asked with wide eyes. "Babe we've been doing it regularly for years now."

"Doing what?" Riku was curious.

"Every morning when it's time to wake up, I kiss Sora's cute little, pink, juicy," Roxas made a slurping noise.

"Yeah yeah, you kiss his lips" Axel rolled his eyes.

"Nope. Not his lips." Roxas chuckled.

"Then….what?" Axel asked with wide eyes.

"His…tip." Roxas raised his eyebrow twice in a flirtatious manner.

"Wow, really?" Axel shook his head.

"Mhm, I give him a blow job to wake him up, each morning." Roxas nodded.

"We should start implementing that tradition." Axel quickly turned his head around to smile at Riku.

"Wait, what does Sora do in return?" Riku asked.

"I wake him up with a blow job, he puts me to bed with one. We've been doing it for years now, so I can't imagine trying to go four years without it." Roxas sighed.

"Well Sora, if you want we can make a deal. While you're away, I can give Roxy his bed time ritual, and I'll let Riku give you your good morning ritual." Axel suggested as Roxas smiled in the front seat.

"Wait, what?" Riku asked with wide eyes.

"That's a great idea." Roxas played along.

"No, you, you can't touch my Roxy." Sora leaned forward, his seat belt doing its best to restrain him.

"Touch." Axel mocked as he poked Roxas in the arm.

"Riku!" Sora whined.

"Axel," Riku sighed.

"I meant not to touch his," Sora started.

"His what?" Axel asked happily, anxious to see Sora's shy side.

"His penis ok?! You can't touch him there!"

"Is that only for you?" Axel had to ask with a giggle.

"Roxy he's making fun of me." Sora pouted with his arms folded.

"Here, I'll punish him. Axe, pull over so I can give you a spanking." Roxas stuck his tongue out.

"Hey!" Riku barked without realizing it. When everyone, even Axel, turned to look at him, he coughed. "That's enough of your joking." Riku gulped.

"Yes Sir." Axel agreed.

"Whipped." Roxas glared at Axel.

"Hell yeah I am." Axel nodded. "You get a boyfriend that hot, smart, and determined you'll do whatever he says." Axel gulped.

"Boring." Roxas yawned.

"Might as well take that nap of yours." Axel suggested.

"Guess so." Roxas frowned. "Night." He said to everyone in the car at once.

"How am I supposed to sleep?" Sora kicked his legs impatiently.

"Just lay down against the door and close your eyes." Axel mumbled, wishing he could do so.

"I can't." Sora whined.

"Baby, just use your arm as a pillow and rub your tummy like I do." Roxas said with still closed eyes.

"Awww, you rub his tummy in his sleep? That's actually really cute." Axel admired.

"Yeah, I rub his tummy to get him to sleep and I end up falling asleep as I'm doing it." Roxas smiled along.

"Too cute." Axel chuckled.

"Thanks." Roxas whispered, knowing that such traditions would be most missed.

"But, but I can't fall asleep without someone holding me." Sora bit his finger.

Roxas gave a small frown and thought. "Well, I mean, we're going to have to get used to it." Roxas shrugged.

"I don't want to." Sora whispered shyly.

"I know baby, me either; but we have to go to college and we can't let this stop us." Roxas said as Sora sighed.

"Yeah, I guess." Sora pouted.

"Aww baby, don't be sad, ok?" Roxas begged.

"I just want to sleep." Sora curled up to his car door for comfort while Roxas bit his lip with a frown.

"Goodnight sweetie." Roxas blew Sora a kiss and turned around after he realized that Sora wasn't going to return the kiss.

Riku spent the next twenty minutes silently staring out his window while Sora slept, all while the two in the front talked without interruption.

After another fifteen minutes, Riku's eyes were locked shut, his breathing steady, and his mind fast asleep as he circled his arms around his pillow. That's when it hit Riku, stirring him just enough to lightly wake up with rapidly blinking eyes: He didn't have a pillow. Riku looked to see Sora warm and cozy in his arms, causing the silverrete to smile tamely before reclosing his eyes. Riku fell back asleep and remained asleep even as the car reached their bathroom break.

"Ok, we're half way….there." Axel paused when he saw his boyfriend holding his best friends boyfriend. "Ummmm," The redhead gulped.

"What?" Roxas asked as he took off his seatbelt and stretched.

"Look." Axel pointed, and when Roxas did, he chuckled.

"Damn, I hate to say it but, they, they look so adorable." Roxas smiled.

"Yeah, I love seeing this side of Riku. He's such a cute top." Axel said to Roxas, who nodded.

"They really do complement each other. I mean when they served as president and vice president, and even now as college roommates. They make a cute duo." Roxas nodded.

"Should we wake them up to use the bathroom?" Axel asked.

"Hmm, yeah probably. Let me wake Sora up or else he'll be grumpy." Roxas opened his door. "Now that I think of it, nothing will prevent that." Roxas chuckled before he climbed in the back. "Sora? Baby? Sweetie get up." Roxas kissed Sora awake.

"Mmm? Roxy?" Sora mumbled.

"Riku, come on babe." Axel fingered Riku's hair as the silver haired boy woke with a startle, his eyes blinking and his arm moving from Sora's waist to his own mouth to wipe the drool.

"Wha?" Sora's eyes barely opened while his mouth hung as open as it could get.

"Potty break." Roxas rubbed Sora's tummy.

"I can't." Sora whined, still half asleep.

"Why don't we try?" Roxas suggested, and in Sora's sleepiness, he nodded. "Good. Come on." Roxas helped carry Sora to the gas station bathroom while Axel filled up his SUV with gas.

"You need to go?" Axel asked Riku.

"No. I'm just a little tired." Riku rubbed his eyes.

"Well since Roxas is driving maybe Sora can sit in the front while you and I nap in the back." Axel proposed.

"I like the idea of that." Riku smiled shyly.

Once Axel filled up the tank, Roxas got ready to drive as Axel and Riku got ready to sleep.

"Goodnight." Sora yawned as he curled his head against the window.

"Love you." Axel said as he let Riku rest his head on his shoulder.

"Love you too." Riku whispered before he closed his eyes. The silverrete slept peacefully until he awoke due to a bump.

"Wha?" Riku looked around in confusion.

"Sorry," Roxas winced lightly.

"This road is such a pain." Axel muttered quietly as Sora continued to snore.

"At least it'll get us there faster." Roxas said with a sigh.

"You holding up ok?" Axel asked Roxas.

"My eyes are getting dry. I should have slept while you drove but I wasn't tired then." Roxas blinked several times.

"Well I'm wide awake now so go ahead and pull over." Axel leaned forward to tap Roxas' shoulder.

"You sure?" Roxas asked.

"Axel," Riku whined.

"It's not safe for someone who's tired to be driving. It's ok." Axel smiled to Riku before he and Roxas traded places.

"Do, do you think Sora and I can switch?" Riku asked, hoping to at least be able to hold Axel's hand from the front seat.

"Sure. I can probably move him without even waking him up." Roxas bragged before he began to lift the brunette out of the front seat.

"Mmm!" Sora growled through closed eyes and lips.

"Shh, it's ok. Come cuddle with me." Roxas said to Sora as he and his twin got situated in the back.

"Nigh nigh," Sora readjusted his head on Roxas' chest before the four once again set out for the long road ahead.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Yay one step closer to college! Speaking of which, mine is about to start in a couple weeks and I start working again on Friday so I'm going to get super busy but I still plan to write and post regularly. Sadly I won't be doing reader responses very often, but please know that I still read and appreciate every single one. Thanks for following.

**Living Legacy, Sarabellum**


	5. As You Dream

"Wow, it's spacious." Roxas' eyes widened when he unlocked the dorm for Sora.

"Oooooh, it's so big!" Sora said in awe.

"Don't make Roxas jealous." Axel nudged the blonde playfully.

"Huh?" Sora blinked in confusion.

"Oh whatever!" Roxas shoved Axel.

"What?" Sora turned to Riku for answers.

"Cheesy penis joke." Riku rolled his eyes.

"Ooooh," Sora nodded. "Well I mean, just cause Roxy's is bigger than yours doesn't mean that jokes will fix your insecurities." Sora shrugged innocently, causing Roxas' eyes to go wide once again, impressed.

"Oh snap," Riku whispered with a chuckle.

"Babe!" Axel fisted his hands with blushed cheeks.

"My hero." Roxas put an arm around Sora's waist and kiss the brunette's cheek.

"Ok that's it. The first roommate activity we're going to do when we move in is measure!" Axel said with determination.

"All two inches?" Sora asked with a smirk.

"Where the fuck is this coming from?!" Axel asked Roxas, who cracked up laughing.

"I have NO idea!" Roxas wiped a happy tear.

"Seriously I didn't know you had a pervy side to you." Axel put his hands on his hips. "Guess Roxas fucked you so hard he unlocked this side of you." Axel shrugged.

"Hey I'm in college now. It's only natural." Sora said lightly.

"Still, I'm going to miss that cute little innocent side to you." Axel winked.

"It's not gone permanently." Sora began to shy up.

"Awww, he's back again!" Axel hooted as Sora took refuge in Roxas' arms.

"Ok ok, let's start unpacking." Roxas suggested. Everyone began unpacking boxes and bags, hanging clothes up in the closets, and setting up the desks.

"Wow, almost done?" Sora asked Riku, who made his bed, unpacked all of his clothes, and began putting up his desk supplies.

"I don't have much to begin with." Riku shrugged as Roxas put up Sora's posters on his wall.

"I can take you shopping if you want." Axel offered.

"No I'm fine." Riku was quick to object.

"Baby, I don't mind. I want to make sure that my prince has everything he needs for his first year of college."

"I have everything I need." Riku nodded.

"And more?" Axel asked.

"Axel, I'm fine." Riku smiled.

"Why don't we just go to the store and see what you're missing?" Axel proposed.

"I'm not missing anything!" Riku insisted.

"Alright," Axel gave in.

"So, when are we going to head to our campus?" Roxas asked.

"You want to leave already?" Sora frowned.

"Well I don't want to hit traffic. We're already going to be driving for forever before we reach the private airport for Axel's jet." Roxas sighed.

"Oh, well, then, go ahead and leave now." Sora held his own arms.

"Baby I didn't mean it like that." Roxas hugged Sora tightly.

"I already miss you." Sora bit his lip.

"I know sweetie. I miss you too." Roxas said soothingly.

"Why don't we stay the night?" Axel shrugged.

"What?" Roxas asked curiously.

"I'll take Riku to a hotel, you and Sora can stay here since he has more to unpack, and then tomorrow we'll come back around noon. I'll drop Riku off, pick you up, and we're off to drive a few hours before flying the last couple hours." Axel explained.

"I like that idea." Roxas said to Sora in his arms.

"Me too." Sora agreed.

"Ok, let's pack you pajamas and clothes for tomorrow." Axel told Riku.

When the two made it to the hotel, Riku was surprised to see just how Axel was greeted.

"Mr. Lea? What a surprise!" The manager behind the desk at the five star hotel said in shock. "We weren't expecting you at all!"

"It was a last minute decision however I need a room." Axel said with determination.

"Unfortunately, since a reservation wasn't made, the president's suite is already taken," The manager began with a sorrowful bow.

"It's fine. I just need a room that is ready right now." Axel took out his wallet.

"Yes sir. Will room 358 do?"

"It's fine." Axel didn't care as he paid the manager and led Riku to the elevator with their small backpacks.

"This is a nice place." Riku coughed to fill the silence as they walked to their door.

"It was the nearest hotel suitable." Axel shrugged.

"What does that mean?" Riku had to ask.

"Guess, well, as cocky as it sounds, this really isn't that great a place for me, but given our location and short notice it's not too bad."

"Five stars isn't too bad?" Riku scoffed.

"Nothing is too good for my prince." Axel winked before he unlocked their room and let Riku in first.

"I, I really wish this wasn't our last night together." Riku admitted as he sat on the bed with Axel beside him.

"Go figure, our first hotel night is our last night." Axel gave a small frown.

"Unless you count the time you gave me a concussion?" Riku smirked.

"Oh yeah, heh, forgot about that." Axel gulped nervously.

"Well, it's not for forever. We'll see each other during Christmas break, right?" Riku asked hopefully.

"Of course baby." Axel smooched Riku gently.

"I, I didn't think it'd be this hard, to go to a different college." Riku welcomed himself into Axel's arms.

"Same." Axel nodded calmly.

"The semester hasn't even started, but I'm already counting down the days until break."

"You are too precious." Axel kissed Riku's temple several times, his arms keeping Riku safe and warm.

"Axel, since we won't be seeing each other for a while, do you," Riku shied away.

"Do I?" Axel wondered.

"Well I just, I mean, we're in a hotel and everything." Riku continued.

"Are, are you implying that we spend our last night together in a heated and passionate romantic love session?" Axel asked with a smirk.

"I just want to spend time with you." Riku bit his lip.

"You know," Axel shook his head lightly. "Sometimes I wonder what I did to get the attention of someone as handsome and treasurable as you." Axel smiled sweetly.

"Axel," Riku blushed.

"Whatever my prince wants, he shall surely receive." Axel promised as he moved Riku's hair behind his ear.

"I want my boyfriend." Riku smiled sheepishly.

"I'm right here." Axel whispered as he nudged his nose into Riku's neck.

"I love you." Riku squeezed Axel's ribs.

"I love you too." Axel rested his head on Riku's.

"Do you want to shower?" Riku put a hand on Axel's pectoral and rubbed it up and down.

"How could I ever say no?" Axel pecked Riku's lips once more before he stood up.

"Shower or bath?" Riku titled his head as they entered the bathroom.

"Oooh, a nice warm bath sounds amazing." Axel's eyes widened with hope before he started the water.

"Ok," Riku coughed as he began unbuckling his pants.

"I love you." Axel blurted almost randomly as Riku lowered his pants off of his ankles.

"Uh, I love you too." Riku gulped as he kicked his pants off of his feet.

"Riku?" Axel shed his shirt before he walked up to his boyfriend. "We, we don't have to do this if you don't want to."

"Do you not want to take a bath with me?" Riku asked curiously.

"No, no I mean yes I do, but I, I just," Axel sat down on the closed toilet seat in nothing but his boxers.

"What?" Riku stood in front of Axel in a tank top and his boxers.

"Well after what happened,"

"What happened?" Riku interrupted before Axel could finish.

"Back at your job, at the grocery store," Axel gulped.

"Axel I'm fine."

"Baby," Axel shook his head. "You said that about Seifer."

"It was true both times." Riku shrugged.

"No, it wasn't, and,"

"Whoa whoa whoa, yes it was." Riku insisted.

"Babe you still have nightmares and you shake in your sleep."

"Maybe I'm just cold cause you steal all the blankets!" Riku argued.

"Oh don't be childish." Axel scoffed.

"So now I'm a child? First I'm not ready and now I'm a child. Great. Anything else?" Riku folded his arms.

"I'm just saying that you always think you have something to prove to someone when the only one you're fooling is yourself." Axel said.

"Bull shit! I do have everything to prove to everyone because I was set up for failure!" Riku shouted as Axel went quiet.

"Babe,"

"No shut up I'm not through!" Riku fisted his hands as Axel gulped. "My whole life I've been slaving and killing myself to try to end up being worthy of standing in the same room as a guy like you, and then I get you, Axel Lea, son of the most famous business man to ever walk the planet, as my own boyfriend and to make it worse, you don't respect me!" Riku ran his mouth and breathed hard. "I didn't fight this hard and come all this way for you to belittle me!"

"Belittle you?" Axel stood up in disbelief. "I put you on a fucking pedestal! I exalt you to a level that even I know was a bit much! But I do it because I love you! When everyone in the academy asked why I still chased after you, why I still bothered to love you even when you rejected me harshly time and time again, I knew I didn't need to explain my love to anyone. It didn't matter if they knew. It didn't' matter if they agreed. I knew I loved you and that's all I needed to know. I wouldn't love you if I couldn't respect you. I'm sorry if you don't feel like you're being respected enough. But dammit Riku one moment you're hard working president above my status, and next you're complaining about how far ahead I am in the social ladder!" Axel huffed.

"So, so you admit that you can do better than me?" Riku asked with a sniffle.

"It's not about that! I just don't want to hear you saying that I don't care when it's bullshit!" Axel said in frustration.

"I just want you to take my word as I give it. If I said I'm fine, then I'm fine!" Riku argued.

"Riku I'm just trying to look out for you." Axel insisted calmly.

"Then trust me when I say something!" Riku shook his head in frustration. "You always call me your prince but you talk down to me like I'm your child!" Riku shouted.

"I don't,"

"Yes, you do. You claim that I'm like royalty to you but you talk to me like I'm inferior to you!"

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to,"

"It's frustrating because I know I'm inferior." Riku bit his lip, nervous and ashamed.

"Riku you know you aren't,"

"Yes I AM!" Riku screamed before he put a hand to his head. All the while Axel stood in shock, not sure how to react to Riku's sudden outburst.

"You aren't," Axel whispered to compensate for Riku's raised voice.

"You come from a rich and fanciful life where you get everything you want and more. I'm some poor piece of shit who had to whore himself out as a kid just to eat," Riku shook his head as his eyes watered. "I am inferior to you Axel." Riku chuckled nervously. "I just don't want my own boyfriend to treat me that way." Riku sighed before he reached for his pants.

"Baby wait," Axel held out a hand, but Riku continued to dress himself. "Riku look I'm sorry if I treat you poorly but let's just," Axel stood up but Riku was already walking out of the bathroom.

"Whatever," Riku mumbled under his breath as he dug into his backpack on the bed.

"Riku, please," Axel stood by Riku's side. "I'm sorry sweetie." Axel frowned as he watched Riku silently put his pajamas on. "Baby can we talk about this?" Axel asked eagerly.

"I just want to go to bed." Riku tucked himself into the warm plush blankets.

"Ok." Axel sighed. "Would you like me to sleep elsewhere?" Axel asked.

Riku sat up before he put a hand to his forehead. "I'm sorry."

"What would you be most comfortable with?" Axel put his hands in his pockets.

"I just don't want to feel like I don't deserve you." Riku sniffled.

"I can't begin to tell you how far from the truth that is." Axel sat down on the bed next to Riku.

"We come from two different worlds Axel," Riku sighed. "I want to be a part of your life, but I just don't know if I can be a part of your world."

"Then let me become a part of yours." Axel extended his hand to Riku.

"I can't be so selfish." Riku looked at the hand.

"Then let me." Axel took Riku's hand with a smile.

"I'm sorry I yelled." Riku apologized.

"I'm sorry I talk down to you. Please, if I ever sound like I am, stop me?" Axel asked.

"Thanks." Riku nodded.

"Get some sleep. Tomorrow is going to be a long day I'm sure." Axel gave a broken smile before he took his backpack.

"Where are you going?" Riku asked with panicked eyes.

"Well I thought you wanted some space," Axel guessed.

"Can I take it back?" Riku asked shyly.

"My dear prince," Axel chuckled. "You may have whatever your heart desires." Axel looked Riku in the eyes.

"You." Riku smiled before Axel laughed.

"I would be honored." Axel kissed Riku's cheek.

"I love you Axel." Riku pulled Axel's shirt gently to guide him on the bed.

"I love you too." Axel laid his body on Riku's. "So very much."

"Can we sleep like this?" Riku asked with a chuckle, holding Axel's head in his arms as the pressure of Axel's body on his warmed him up.

"Goodnight." Axel smiled through closed eyes.

"Goodnight, Axel."

When Riku woke up next, he noticed an unfamiliar cold about the bed. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, looking around the empty room.

"Axel?" Riku called out, noticing how the bathroom door was wide open and unoccupied. "Axel?" He called once more.

The silver haired teen kicked the blankets off of his legs and walked about the room, looking for traces or clues. Axel's belongings were near the door, ready to go, but the redhead was nowhere to be seen. Riku decided to pack his few belonging to pass time, but when Axel didn't return afterward, the silverrete decided to shower alone. Once he finished, he re-entered the bedroom section of the hotel room to find Axel sitting on the bed with a hand to his head.

"Everything ok?" Riku asked as he dried his dripping hair with a towel.

"Yes Sir," Axel nodded.

"Sir?" Riku asked confused and when he sat next to Axel he saw that Axel was talking on the phone. The redhead gave a look of exhaustion to Riku before he shook his head.

"No Sir. I understand. Goodbye." The redhead hung up his cell phone and sighed.

"You alright?" Riku asked cautiously.

"Fine." Axel nodded to himself.

What's troubling you?" Riku asked.

"It's," Axel shook his head. "It's my dad."

"What did he say?" Riku was curious.

"He asked me why I wasn't already at my university and lectured me on how my behavior and attitude doesn't reflect one that a perfect leader should have." Axel mumbled.

"Axel," Riku gulped. "If I'm weighing you down then I can understand if your dad would prefer that you be with,"

"No, no it's not that," Axel started.

"I'm sure he'd approve of anyone over me." Riku chuckled to make the mood less tense.

"Are you kidding?" Axel chuckled along. "He asked why I wasn't more like you." Axel looked Riku in his surprised eyes.

"He said what?"

"He said I should strive to be more like you."

"I, I hardly spoke when I met him, and he doesn't even know that we're dating right?"

"He doesn't know but now I'm wondering if he'd think better of me if he did know." Axel sighed.

"Why would he approve of me? I barely said a word at dinner."

"Exactly. He thinks I talk too much, which is bad in business. He said it makes me look desperate like I'm nervous. He said I need to think more and shut up more. Then he said if I don't straighten up by the week before your eighteenth birthday, he'll disown me, adopt you, and give you the business." Axel said solemnly.

"Axel you know I would never," Riku began.

"It's not even the point," Axel shook his head.

"I'm sure he was joking." Riku rubbed Axel's arm soothingly.

"And if he wasn't?" Axel turned his head to look Riku in the eye. "Even if he was joking, it, it hurts." Axel gulped.

"I'm so sorry," Was all Riku could say.

"There's nothing to apologize for. In fact, I'm honored." Axel tried to smile. "Everyone should try to be more like you, my prince. It just proves how lucky I am, and how nice it feels to know I have you as my own." Axel bowed his head.

"Nonsense. I won't get over how much Nana compliments you for how polite you are. She asked if you'd teach me." Riku laughed.

"I love you." Axel smiled before Riku kissed his lips.

"Love you too."

"We should probably leave soon. Roxas and I have a long drive ahead of us." Axel stood up slowly.

"Thank you," Riku said, catching Axel off guard.

"For what?"

"For driving Sora and I instead of flying straight to your campus."

"Anything to spend more time with you. Besides, road trips are fun and you hate flying, so it was an easy decision." Axel said as he slung his backpack over his shoulder.

"I appreciate it." Riku said before they left the hotel and drove back to campus.

"Alright, let's make this quick and painless." Axel sighed, knowing that parting ways wouldn't be easy.

"Roxy, do you really have to go?" Sora frowned with big round eyes.

"I'll be back as soon as I can." Roxas held Sora's hands.

"I don't want you to leave me." Sora hugged Roxas.

"It's just for a short while." Roxas swayed the hug as Axel shook his head.

"I'll skype you when I can for as much as we can until I can visit you."

"I'll count down the days." Riku hugged Axel before they kissed.

"Please Roxy? Please don't go?" Sora begged as he sniffled.

"Baby don't cry." Roxas frowned with watering eyes.

"I don't want you to leave me here all alone!" Sora sobbed.

"I'll be here." Riku shrugged before Sora paused his cries, twitched his lower lip, and began crying all over again. "Ok, fine then." Riku pouted.

"Sora, relax." Roxas rubbed up and down Sora's arms.

"I don't want you to go." Sora held Roxas tightly as Roxas sighed.

"Think you can give me another half hour?" Roxas asked Axel quietly.

"Yeah." Axel knew he couldn't argue otherwise.

"Come on, in bed," Roxas pulled back the covers to Sora's bed.

"But, it's still daytime."

"I know, just a quick nap." Roxas held Sora close as he situated both of their bodies comfortably.

"You, you're going to leave when I'm asleep, aren't you?" Sora asked with leaking eyes.

"Shh, naptime baby." Roxas whispered as he rubbed Sora's tummy under the boy's shirt. Sora closed his eyes, held Roxas' free hand, and curled his head to his twin's chest.

"Come on," Axel nodded over to Riku's bed before he and the silverrete decided to cuddle silently so as not to disturb Sora's sleep attempt. Twenty five minutes later, Sora was lightly snoring as Roxas tried to break free.

"Riku?" Roxas whispered, hoping that he wouldn't foil his plan by waking Sora up accidentally.

"Hm?" Riku got off of his bed and walked three steps over to Sora's.

"Can you come here and take my place so he doesn't wake up?" Roxas tried to wriggle but Sora began to stir.

"Sure." Riku naturally agreed. He gave Axel one last hug and kiss goodbye before he held Sora's hand and slowly worked his way to holding the slumbering brunette.

"Thanks," Roxas let out a deep breath when he was finally able to get off of the bed.

"Travel safe," Riku whispered.

"We will." Axel kissed Riku's temple as Riku remained dedicated to keeping Sora asleep for as long as he could. Roxas kissed Sora's cheek delicately before he and Axel left.

With the sound of the shutting door, Riku gulped, a small batch of tears working their way up his throat and into his eyes before he pulled Sora's sleeping body even closer to his chest for the comfort he needed.

"Dude, can you believe it?" Roxas asked Axel two minutes into the drive.

"What?"

"We left them."

"You make it sound so horrible. We're just, going to college." Axel shrugged, but Roxas shook his head.

"He's not just my boyfriend Axe; he's my twin." Roxas started to sniffle.

"Aw c'mon, if you cry then I'm going to get all sad," Axel huffed.

"He's my baby and I left him all cute and asleep," Roxas bit down on his index finger.

"He's a big boy. I'm sure Sora can take care of himself, and he has Riku to help him. Goodness knows that if Riku can make it out of the ghetto and into the Academy and beyond, certainly he can help Sora make it through freshman year." Axel joked.

"We went like four years seeing them every day, and now we won't see them for months."

"Four years? Please you went your whole life with Sora. I was separated from Riku once, unsure if he hated me or not. At least now, I know, for certain, that he is mine."

Meanwhile….

"M?" Sora blinked his eyes and sat up slowly.

"Hey," Riku sat up next to Sora. The brunette looked around the room, made eye contact with Riku, tilted his head as if to silently ask a question, and when Riku nodded Sora nodded through a sniffle.

"I miss him so much." Sora wiped his eyes.

"I miss Axel too." Riku agreed.

"I want to go back to bed." Sora hid in Riku's arms as he began to silently cry.

"Shh, it's ok. I'll protect you as you dream." Riku held Sora tightly.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Some cute Soriku as a side in this chapter as we see how the social status once again affects the akuriku relationship and now soroku have a huge distance between them. No time and no energy for reader responses, sorry! Hope to see you all for the next chapter.

**Living Legacy, Sarabellum**


	6. You Are My World

"Dude, this has been the craziest week ever!" Roxas said as he locked the door to their apartment after his and Axel's first week of college.

"I know right? Soccer tryouts, all of those stupid fraternity meetings, and student body positions." Axel threw his body on his bed.

"I can't believe you plan on doing it all too." Roxas shook his head with disbelief.

"I can't believe you're joining me." Axel sat up on his elbows to laugh.

"Hey, we gotta stick together." Roxas chuckled.

"So, have you heard from Sora lately?" Axel sat up to ask.

"We text every single night, and in the morning." Roxas shrugged.

"Oh, that's nice." Axel said casually before Roxas chuckled.

"Dude, don't worry. Sora said that Riku is doing great and that he's been pretty busy but plans on calling you soon."

"Oh good." Axel nodded.

"When's the last time you talked to him?" Roxas asked.

"The day we dropped him off at Destiny University." Axel shook his head. "I tried calling him a couple times but he waits a few hours to text me back that he's in a meeting or seminar or sleeping."

"Do you guys text regularly?"

"One of us is busy or asleep while the other isn't." Axel sighed. "The stupid communication-distance is already getting in the way and classes don't even start until Monday." Axel threw himself on the couch.

"Yeah, well, I'm sure once our schedules set in then we'll be able to communicate more regularly." Roxas said to cheer Axel up.

"I hope so. Well, I'm going to shower." Axel threw a towel around his waist, undressed, and went to shower. When he finished, Axel went to the living room to watch TV.

"Hey, you hungry?" Roxas asked.

"It's eleven pm." Axel scoffed.

"Yeah, it's called a midnight snack." Roxas shrugged.

"Sure, if you're going to make something." Axel said as he changed TV channels.

"Can you imagine, our boyfriends stuck living in the dorms while you and I get this fancy on campus apartment just to ourselves? This is the life." Roxas gave a sly smile.

"I remember when my dad told me that I couldn't live in the dorms here. At first I couldn't think of a reason why he'd forbid it, but he said that I need to separate myself from others to be taken more seriously."

"And how come I don't count as 'other's?" Roxas asked.

"Are you offended?" Axel laughed.

"Well if it gets me a room in this apartment, no." Roxas stuck his tongue out before he joined Axel on the couch with a bag of potato chips.

"Once soccer season starts we can't be eating all this junk." Axel said as he munched on a mouthful of chips.

"You still aiming for a six pack?" Roxas asked.

"Hey I'm almost there," Axel lifted up his shirt and admired his own abs.

"Sexy." Roxas joked with a wink.

"Oh shut up." Axel playfully shoved Roxas.

"Alright, one hour of gruesome battling, and then bed cause we have practice early tomorrow." Roxas said to Axel who sighed.

"I call firstplayer." The redhead turned on the gaming console.

"Riku? Riku?" Sora poked the sleeping silverrete.

"M?" Riku twitched his nose irritably.

"Your laptop is ringing." Sora continued to poke Riku's shoulder. "Rikuuuuu!" Sora cooed louder.

"What?" Riku sat up with a sigh.

"Your laptop!" Sora rushed to say. "I think Axel's calling you on skype!" Sora clapped his hands in excitement.

"Ugh, fine," Riku rolled his eyes and sat in his desk. He answered the call with a yawn.

"Hey!" Axel smiled wide.

"Hey Axel," Riku smiled back.

"You ok?" Axel asked.

"Oh, yeah, I was just asleep." Riku shrugged.

"Oh I'm sorry!" Axel apologized.

"It's fine. What are you up to?" Riku asked.

"I have twenty minutes before soccer practice so I thought I'd try to see you. I haven't heard from you all week." Axel frowned.

"Sorry about that." Riku scratched the back of his head. "I joined soccer, decided to take extra classes, joined the student assembly, there's just so much I have going on." Riku shook his head in exhaustion.

"Just remember to take it easy, ok?" Axel bit his lip.

"Hey Axel!" Sora waved in the background.

"Hello there Sora." Axel waved back.

"How's Roxy? Is he ok? Is he having fun? Does he miss me?" Sora titled his head.

"Yes, Roxas is fine, having fun, and he misses you a lot. Don't worry, I'm taking care of him."

"Good." Sora gave a nod of affirmation.

"And you make sure to watch my Riku, ok?" Axel asked back.

"Yes Sir!" Sora saluted the redhead playfully.

"Oh, Roxas just walked in. Rox, say hi to your boy." Axel waved Roxas over.

"ROXY!" Sora jumped up and down as he smiled.

"Hey baby!" Roxas waved back. "You having fun with Riku?"

"Yeah! We went to orientation, we decorated our room some more, and we created roommate movie night after we finish all of our weekend homework on Friday nights." Sora smiled proudly.

"Aww, my little nerdy boyfriend." Roxas winked.

"What have you guys been doing?" Sora asked curiously.

"Well we actually made the soccer team so we're really excited about that; we both joined student body positions, oh and we've been to several parties already."

"Parties?" Riku asked both protectively and jealously.

"Don't worry, Roxas and I are steering clear from the alcohol."

"Good." Riku said sternly.

"Yeah, Axel said it'll ruin our soccer bodies." Roxas ran his hand down his chest and stomach.

"Roxy!" Sora whined.

"Look, it's coming along." Roxas lifted his shirt up and used his fingers to highlight the toned areas.

"I'm proud of you Roxy." Sora clapped.

"Yeah we're watching what we eat now, and we're doing two-a-days at the gym. It's taken a lot of time and work but it's giving good results." Axel gave a sly smirk to Riku through the webcam.

"I can't wait to see." Riku smiled back.

"Don't worry, we'll see each other soon." Axel nodded.

"I have a calendar, marking down the days." Riku said shyly.

"You're so cute baby. Well, we have soccer practice, but I'll text you once I'm done." Axel said.

"Kay, have fun." Riku waved goodbye.

"Bye!" Axel waved before the call dropped.

"Man, I can't believe they're going to parties!" Sora pouted. "Why haven't we been invited to any?" Sora asked, offended.

"All parties do is ruin friendships and self respect." Riku said as he sighed. "I don't like the idea of Axel going though. I, I can't help but be jealous." Riku frowned.

"Jealous of what?" Sora asked next.

"Of how perfect he is. Obviously people know who he is by just looking at him and they invite him to their parties to get other random people to go, and then he becomes some attraction. They don't really care about him; they're just using him. Then the next thing I know he's got five girlfriends and eight other boyfriends." Riku sighed.

"Riku that's ridiculous, you know Axel loves you. Don't worry. I'm sure he misses you and can't wait to see you for holiday." Sora smiled.

The semester went as slow as possible while keeping all four boys busy. Riku, Axel, and Roxas all trained for the spring soccer season, had student body jobs, and also took on extracurricular leadership positions to appeal to future career options. Axel continued to reach out to Riku as often as he could, but with his schedule being what it was, Riku seldom returned the communication.

Winter break was just around the corner when Sora began to pack his bags, unable to withstand the separation from his twin any longer.

"Thanks for taking the train with me." Riku gave an embarrassed smile since he was afraid of flying and the train was the fastest alternative.

"Of course!" Sora smiled back. "I'm so excited I can't wait!"

"Yeah, me either." Riku gave a soft smile, packing the last of his stuff.

The train ride was long and borderline annoying for the poor silverrete who tried to ignore Sora's rambling about how much he loved and missed Roxas and all the stories he was going to tell Roxas and how hard he was going to hug him and kiss him, and by that point Riku had stopped paying attention.

"Can you believe it? Just five more minutes!" Sora bounced in his seat as Riku stared at the window.

"I'm nervous." Riku said with a proud yet shy smile.

"Awww, you're so cute Riku." Sora smiled as he counted down each minute until the train halted.

"Ready?" Riku asked Sora, who nodded anxiously.

"Let's go!" Sora had his hands full of his bags as he stepped out of the train. Riku followed behind with his backpack on and his duffel bag in one hand.

"Where are they?" Sora asked as he looked around, officially outside of the train as he stood on the platform. His bright smile turned into a miserable pout when ten seconds passed for the impatient brunette.

"Sora!" Roxas shouted from a distance before Sora's mind froze. He dropped his bags from his hands and sprinted all the way to Roxas' arms as he jumped in the air and was spun in several circles.

"Roxy!" Sora cried into Roxas' chest as the twins squeezed each other.

"Hey Riku." Axel walked up to his boyfriend and gave him a firm hug.

"Axel," Riku hugged Axel back.

"I missed you so much." Axel said as he kissed Riku's forehead.

"Yeah, I missed you too." Riku said happily.

"I missed you so much baby every single day I thought of you and I cried for you at night," Sora sniffled as Roxas nodded.

"I know baby I know, I missed you and I cried for you too a couple of times." Roxas said as he held Sora tight.

"Roxy can you transfer, please? Please I'll do anything!" Sora began to cry harder as the four began to walk to Axel's car.

"Sora, we're halfway done with our first year."

"I can't do four more years," Sora whined as tears fell.

"Shh, it's ok. We can do it." Roxas clicked Sora's seat belt before his own.

"I just missed you so much." Sora sniffled loudly.

"I missed you too." Roxas said quietly.

"I missed you more Roxy,"

"Ok, we get it. You guys missed each other, but Sora, you're here now, and Roxas is here too. So, be happy." Axel shrugged.

"You don't understand!" Sora yelled.

"Baby, he's right. No more tears, ok? I hate seeing you sad." Roxas said before he griped Sora's hand tightly.

"I just love you Roxy. Is that wrong?" Sora asked innocently.

"No sweetie, not at all." Roxas smiled before he kissed Sora's temple to calm him down.

"So, where are we going now?" Riku asked.

"I'm dropping these two off at the airport and then I guess you and I can decide what to do from there." Axel said, and after they dismissed the twins with safe travel wishes, they were back in the car.

"Are you going home for the holidays?" Riku asked.

"I wasn't planning on it." Axel said. "Did you want to go with Nana?" He asked.

"I, I want to be with you." Riku said quietly.

"Riku, can I ask you something?" Axel asked seriously as the car was at a red light.

"Sure." Riku said, a bit confused and nervous by it.

"Why didn't you call me or start skype calls or initiate our text conversations? I know you were busy but babe so was I and at one point I was beginning to think you didn't want to be with me anymore." Axel said.

"That's ridiculous. I was really busy but I mean I liked talking to you." Riku said back.

"Liked talking to me? Riku I'm your boyfriend. I'm not going to settle for 'like talking to me'." Axel scoffed in his frustration.

"What did you call me?!" Riku eyes' went wide.

"I didn't call you anything!" Axel defended himself.

"You think I'm a settle? You do, don't you? Go ahead Axel, say it! Call me a settle cause we all know it's the truth anyway!" Riku shouted.

"Oh come on can we please not have this conversation again?!" Axel put a hand to his head.

"Why not? Are you too good for this conversation like you're too good for me?" Riku mocked before Axel spun the wheel, swerved over into the exiting lane, and parked at the rest spot for tourists and travelers on the highway overlooking the ocean.

Riku gulped as he held on tight to his handle, not at all expecting such actions from his usually well-composed boyfriend. Riku blinked with deep breathes before he turned to face Axel, waiting for a response. Axel inhaled as much as he could, opened his mouth to say something, shook his head, and then left the car by slamming the door after.

Riku watched in his seat as the redhead walked up to the safety rail overlooking the cliffs before the silverette decided to join after.

"I'm sorry." Riku apologized quietly.

"Do you still love me?" Axel asked and Riku nodded.

"Of course. Do you still love me?" Riku asked to throw the weight off of himself.

"Why are you asking me? I'm the one who called you every weekend, who tried texting you every single day or whenever I got the chance if I became extremely busy. I did everything I could to reach you and to let you know I was there for you, and I got nothing in return. Not even a call back saying you were too busy to have a lengthy conversation. We once went two and a half weeks without any communication at all because I wanted to see how long it would take before you reached out to me, and I gave up when I realized you weren't going to. All the while I watched as Sora anxiously texted Roxas that he missed him and loved him and they skyped every other day with goodnight phone calls every night." Axel shook his head.

"I'm sorry." Riku shrugged shyly in guilt.

"When you got off the train and saw me you didn't even rush to me like I had dreamt of. You just stood there until I walked up to you." Axel said as he stared out into the ocean.

"I was so happy to see you and so nervous, I just couldn't move." Riku answered truthfully. Axel said nothing for a while before he sighed.

"Ok." He said before it went quiet.

"Do you want to know why I didn't text, or call, or skype?" Riku asked as he slowly etched his body right next to Axels. The redhead looked down at Riku, and nodded.

Riku cleared his throat before he sighed.

"I didn't reach out to you, because I didn't want you to know how devastated I was." Riku said quietly.

"What do you mean?" Axel stood up off of the rail on which he was leaning.

"Whenever I used to show the slightest sign of being overwhelmed at the academy, you took it upon yourself to fix it, for which I'm very thankful for. But," Riku sighed. "But this time, I really was struggling Axe. I didn't want you to worry because I already knew you were busy with your own college experience." Riku said before he too gazed upon the ocean.

"What were you struggling with?" Axel had to ask.

Riku bit his lip before he made eye contact with his boyfriend.

"Being away from you." Riku said before he returned his eyes to the water before him. "At the Academy, you were always there. The year we grew closer, and the year we dated, you were always right there for me. I never realized just how much I needed you, until you were taken away from me."

"I wasn't taken away, Riku. We agreed to go to separate colleges from the beginning." Axel said quietly.

"I know but that doesn't make it any easier for me!" Riku argued. "You're so well liked by everyone and so popular that I'm sure it was easy to be distracted. But once again I found myself in an environment that I'm not used to, with people so incredibly rich and affluent and smart and there I was, the miracle that was lucky to survive the ghetto. I wanted so badly to call you, to hear your voice." Riku said longingly with an aching smile. "But I knew if I did, I'd break down. I know for a fact if you heard me crying every single time I called you cause I missed you that badly, you'd try to intervene; and yeah I'd be thankful but I don't want to ruin your future." Riku sniffled.

"Riku, you are my future." Axel gave a smile as Riku looked down at the rail. "Yeah I probably would have flown out there to see you, or missed class or whatever, but it'd be worth it to see you smiling." Axel said, wishing at that moment Riku would smile.

"See, it's why I had to leave you out of it. Every day, Sora and Roxas skyped at Roxas' lucky number: three fifty eight pm, and I made sure to schedule meetings or at least find a place to occupy during that time cause I couldn't afford to be in the same room as Sora as he skyped his boyfriend. I thought that if you walked into the room while they skyped and tried to talk to me, I'd collapse and look foolish, weeping for you." Riku swallowed thick as Axel thought.

"I, I tried several times to wait for you with Roxas as he skyped Sora. I had no idea you were avoiding me on purpose." Axel admitted with a cough.

"Why are you making it sound like I hate you?" Riku asked with an offended pain. "Axel I only avoided you because the idea of seeing you and not holding you was too much!" Riku exclaimed.

"You saw me on the train platform and you didn't even move toward me." Axel shrugged.

"I told you already it was because I was so frozen from nerves!" Riku yelled before he shook his head and walked back to the car, sat in his seat, and clicked his seat belt as he tried to calm his rushing heart down.

"Were you really so excited to see me, you couldn't move?" Axel asked calmly after he climbed into his car and shut the door.

"Do you really not trust me? Why else would I not return calls, start skype conversations, or run happily ever into your arms?" Riku asked to prove a point.

"I just, I was beginning to think you found someone better." Axel whispered.

"That's ridiculous!" Riku scoffed at the idea. "You're Axel Lea! There is no 'someone better'! I can't tell you how many students at my university are crushing on you. I've had random people come up to me asking if I was the boy in the paper from the ghetto who graduated TTA and when I say yes, they ask me if I've ever seen you and if you're as gorgeous as they've heard!" Riku shook his head. "There's no such thing as someone better Axel. Why can't you trust me? First with the incident with Seifer, and now with this?" Riku sighed loudly.

"I just didn't know what to think. You never tell me anything so I'm left wondering and guessing. You didn't say why you didn't want to talk to me so naturally I thought it's because you just didn't want to talk to me." Axel shrugged.

"Why are you assuming I'm some insensitive jerk?"

"Why are you blaming me when I was the one heartbroken and clueless?" Axel asked back.

"I'm sorry I'm not perfect like you!" Riku shouted.

"Ok enough of that! Seriously, I'm sick of hearing you complaining over such bullshit! Yes, my family has munny, but I had no say in the matter of what family to be born into so stop guiling me for it!" Axel yelled back.

"You think I chose to be born poor? Every time you buy me something nice all you do is guilt me by reminding me of how pathetic my upbringing is."

"I told you already if you want, I'll stop buying you gifts then!" Axel sighed loudly in annoyance.

"It's not about that Axel! It's how you're from another world than I'm from and first you don't trust me with Seifer and now you think that I hate you because I didn't return a phone call. It's like you're trying to find all my faults when me being poor is already enough to make me hate myself!"

"First of all, it wasn't 'a phone call'; it was many! Secondly, I'm not finding your faults I'm just saying it's hard to trust you when you're so elusive."

"Elusive? Where are you coming up with this stuff? It's like you're looking for a reason to dump me!" Riku shouted before Axel slammed his fists on the outer rim of the steering wheel.

"Fucking dammit Riku!" Axel yelled so loudly, Riku was too frightened to do anything but gulp anxiously. "I, I don't know what you want from me." Axel shook his head as he whispered with watering eyes. "If I buy you something, I'm a horrible boyfriend for gloating munny. If I tell you how much I love you and why, I'm some mocking asshole. If I bring up my concerns and fears over our relationship, then I'm undedicated and looking for a way of escape. So how?" Axel turned to Riku and sniffled. "How can I show my love without being punished for it?" Axel blinked a tear free as Riku squeezed his own two hands together nervously.

"I," Riku tried to think, but he was so exhausted from the words already spoken that thinking became too difficult a task to do.

"I can't keep doing this Riku. I can't keep having this conversations about me being from another world. I'm NOT a fucking alien!" Axel screamed before he panted to get his breath. "I know you're stressed, and I don't want to make it worse. I know you've got these…uncertainties given our differing backgrounds. But how the hell am I supposed to stay in a relationship when my boyfriend is accusing me of wanting out, all while he ignores me and doesn't even seem to care when he sees me for the first time in months?" Axel asked. Riku calmly put a hand over Axel's.

"It's like I said; I was just so torn over not having you. I didn't want you to know that I had to wait for Sora to put himself to sleep before I cried myself to sleep, because I didn't want him telling Roxas who I knew would tell you." Riku said shyly.

"You cried yourself to sleep?"

"Yeah, like every week." Riku rubbed his arm as the breeze came by the rolled down windows. "I missed you so much. Knowing that I could hear you, even see you, but not touch you or be held by you was just too much." Riku sniffled.

"I'm right here." Axel said sheepishly. "All I wanted was to know that you do care for me, and maybe receive some affection." Axel shrugged.

"It, it might be hard to hug you in the car." Riku gave a small smile.

"Come on." Axel winked as he opened his car door.

Riku opened his door and sprinted up to Axel before Axel could even take two steps toward the silverrete. Axel accepted Riku with a wide smile, each squeezing the other as tightly as they could.

"I missed you." Riku sniffled as he kept his leaking eyes closed.

"I missed you so much." Axel inhaled deeply.

"I love you Axel." Riku smiled up as Axel smiled back down.

"I love you too."

"I know you're not an alien. I'm sorry my insecurities are ruining our relationship."

"We'll work through any struggles we face together, ok?" Axel asked. "I just need to know that you're serious about this. I don't want us to fight like this again."

"I'm serious." Riku nodded. "I'd never want anyone but you."

"Me either. Come on, let's decide where we want to go, and then go there." Axel said with his hands on Riku's hips.

"Can, can I spend the holidays with you?" Riku asked.

"Where?" Axel asked.

"At your house." Riku answered.

"You want to come to my house? To Lea Manor?" Axel asked with wide eyes as he started driving again.

"Yeah. Is that ok?" Riku wondered aloud.

"Well I guess, if you really want to." Axel scratched his head. "I just can't imagine why you'd want to."

"I don't mean for this to come off the wrong way, but I always pictured Christmas at your house to be like that at a castle. I wouldn't want to miss that."

"Believe me, you would if you've had one Christmas there." Axel sighed.

"If you don't want to go home I don't want to force you." Riku said shyly.

"Sure, we can go." Axel said indifferently.

"You always put me first, no matter what. I should strive to be the boyfriend you are to me. If you don't want to go we won't go." Riku said politely.

"I really don't mind. I just want to see you happy."

"I just want to see you and hold you. You mean a lot to me." Riku smiled.

"Thank you." Axel smiled back.

"If it's alright, I'd love to spend as much time as I can with you during this break." Riku said humbly.

"My prince," Axel smiled. "Wherever you want to go, I'll take you. I'll make the necessary arrangements for a grand celebration, especially for your presence." Axel said proudly.

"Thanks Axe; it means the world." Riku smiled.

"You are my world." Axel said before he kissed Riku, the sound of the ocean crashing on the rocks beneath echoed before a chilly wind struck their bodies, giving them all the more reason to hold each other even tighter.

Author's Note: So heads up but I'm not going to be doing Author's Notes anymore. I don't really have much to say about stuff and I figured I'll let the writing do the talking. If you have questions or if you want to discuss anything feel free to shoot me a message although please be patient as I often don't check my messages here all that often. Thanks for reading!


End file.
